Kia Su Ling
|birthplace = Seoul, South Korea |zodiac = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Singer |bloodtype = AB |acts = Shizen Musume, Forte! |active = 2013-Present }} Kia Su Ling (기아 스와 링) was born on September 29, 1996. Kia is a current member of Shizen Musume and a former member of Hello!Project Foreigners. History Early Life Kia Su Ling was born on September 23rd, 1996 to a couple whose names are undisclosed in Seoul South Korea. When Su Ling was 4 years old she moved from South Korea to live in Hokkaido, Japan due to her fathers work. 2013 Kia participated in the Lollapalooza auditions, but failed to pass. On May 22, Kia became a member of Hello!Project Foreigners. On June 9, Kia passed the Shizen Musume auditions and became a member of Shizen Musume. In August Tsunku announced that Kia Su Ling would be the leader of Forte! a sister group to Buono! and Bello! 2014 In January, Tsunku announced that Kia Su Ling and the members of Shizen Musume would be participating in a drama. The drama is currently untitled, but Tsunku said it was based off of a video game. The Next day, the members new promotional images were uploaded, more information was revealed about the roles. The drama was Okami. Kia Su Ling is going to be playing a Celestial. 2015 On November 20, Kia Su Ling release her first photo book titled "Know Me More". 2016 On January 2, it was revealed that on May 3, Kia Su Ling will release her second photo book titled "Its a Rose". and her first solo DVD titled "Dela Rosa", set to be released on April 21. Profile *'Name:' Kia Su Ling *'Nickname:' Lingchan *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Blood type:' AB *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rabbit *'Hello! Project Status:' **'2013-05-22 Foreigner **2013-05-26 Member **2013-06-09 Shizen Musume member *'UP FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **'2013-05-22 Member *'Shizen Musume Color: **'Yellow''' (2013-2015) **'Deep Pink' (2015-Present) *'Specialty:' Immatations *'Looks Up To: 'Xiao Xiwang, Tanaka Maria, Shea Wenqian, Xiaoli Zhilan, Lei Huian *'Favorite Groups in H!P:' North Star, Shiko Jikan *'Favorite Korean Groups:' 2NE1, SISTAR, SNSD *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello!Project Foreigners (2013) **Shizen Musume (2013-present) Discography Shizen Musume ;Singles #2013.08.01 DoLL (Debut) #2013.09.21 Brave Heart ~Girls Courage~ #2013.12.24 Starry Night / Irodori #2014.11.15 Mugen / Eien LOVE #2014.12.25 Christmas / Otona no Uta #2015.02.05 Gomen ne "Go Away" / Kanashimi no Nijigatsu #2015.05.05 Samishii Otona / Kowai desu ne? #2015.09.13 Arigato Senpai! / My Dear Friend / Country side no Uta #2015.12.12 Shiawase To Attakaidesu / Shoki No Gifuto #2016.02.10 Winter Greeting / Watashi no Gakusei Jidai #2016.04.12 Watashitachi no Chisana Himitsu / Chapter 4 -Mayuri's Message- / Aijo Ni Michita Haru ;Albums #2013.07.12 Summer Splash! 2 -2nd Studio Album #2014.03.20 3 Shizen Fantasy! - 3rd Studio Album #2015.03.16 Nature 4 ever - 4th Studio Album #2016.01.02 5 Yuki - 5th Studio Album #2016.03.03 Best of Nature -Shizen Musume 2011-2016 Complete- - 1st Completion Album Forte! #Yuukan'na kokoro #Masaka Summer Holiday #Happy Happy Birthday #Rx3 #Hoshi ni naru / Youma no Kanashii #Fail ja nai / Ren'ai no Happiness / Grim ga Kirai Pudlications Photo Books #2015.11.20 Know Me More #2016.05.03 Its a Rose Blue Ray DVDs #2016.04.21 Dela Rosa Theatre *2014 Okami (Celestial) Trivia *She's close friends with Kanazwa Tomoko. *Her favorite western show is Scooby Doo. *She likes photography. *She had a Twitter prior to joining Hello! Project. *She was under the Avex company for four months. *Her favorite food is feta cheese and spicy chicken ramen. *She's known to eat a hard boiled egg a day to get protein. *She said her bento gives her energy during the day. *She can cook extremely well since she makes her own bento. *She eats a lot, but never gains weight. *She likes to dye her hair. *She is half Korean, a quarter American, and a Quarter Japanese. Honorary titles Category:Members from South Korea Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Graduated Foreigner Category:Blood Type AB Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Shizen Musume Category:Shizen Musume Member Category:2nd generation Shizen Musume Category:September Births Category:Births in 1996 Category:Avex Company Former Category:Korean Nationality Category:1996 Births Category:Forte! Category:Forte! Member